Castles In The Sky
by TheOracle18
Summary: "Is this goodbye?" she whispered, scared of the answer. "I really hope not... but maybe." - Harry and Ginny spend a golden hour together the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. During DH - slightly AU - OneShot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the first few lines (in italics) of this story which are copied directly from Deathly Hallows._

* * *

_Then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair-_

They suddenly heard thunderous footsteps on the stairs above them and they reluctantly broke their kiss, Ron had obviously reached the end of his patience.

Knowing that her brother would soon burst through the door, Ginny leaned close to Harry and whispered, "I need to talk to you. Meet me in the marquee at eleven tonight, everyone will be asleep by then."

Harry nodded. They stood, not touching, but holding each others gazes until Ron burst violently through the door, ready to start shouting at them only to find them in completely innocent stances.

He seemed to deflate, Hermione stumbled in after him, looking flustered but relieved when she saw Harry and Ginny.

Ron decided to break the silence, "Um… come on Harry, Mum's probably gonna call to get us to help with something soon," he hoped his friend would accept his explanation.

Harry only nodded again, shared a last look with Ginny and followed Ron out of the room.

* * *

The chimes from the clock downstairs started ringing, they echoed through the house quietly like the whispering of a wind chime.

Eleven chimes.

Harry rose quietly from his bed, sleep had eluded him as he waited in anticipation for eleven o'clock. Careful not to wake Ron, he slipped on shoes and a zip-up hoodie over his pyjamas.

The house was silent as he descended the stairs, not even the ghoul made a sound.

He stopped as he entered the garden and was struck by the stillness of the warm midsummer night, only the softest breeze could be felt and the moon shone bright amongst the burning stars.

After the Delacour's arrival, the garden had quickly grown back to its former untamed glory and it looked magical in the moonlight, though some of the plants literally were. Harry noticed one plant which glowed a glimmering silver as though it was absorbing the moon's rays.

Harry slowly carried on his way to the marquee, the peace of the night calming him.

He paused again at the entrance to the marquee, the aisle spread out before him. He noticed that the fabric walls of the marquee swayed slightly, animated by the gentle breeze. Rows and rows of delicate gold chairs fanned out in orderly lines on either side of the aisle. He could see some of the floral decorations had already been put up in preparation for the next day though some remained in their boxes, some littered over chairs, waiting to be put to use.

Harry's gaze swept up the aisle and lighted on the a figure that was Ginny, seated on the edge of the raised platform where, tomorrow, Bill and Fleur would become husband and wife.

Her slender arms hugged her knees, her shoulders hunched, her long red hair glowed like a fiery cascade down her left side having been pushed around one side of her neck. Harry saw that she wore her favourite Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and pyjama shorts, she hadn't bothered with shoes. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

She didn't look up to meet his gaze, perhaps unaware that he was there. Harry moved towards her as though pulled by gravity. He stopped when he reached the end of the aisle and stood in line with the first row of chairs slightly to the right.

She seemed to have finally heard him since her head rose and their eyes met, emerald green and soft chocolate brown. Harry felt despair as he saw that her eyes glistened with tears which he knew she would never allow to fall.

"I didn't know if you'd come," she stated simply.

"I said I would," he answered just as simply in return.

Their voices were hushed though not quite whispers, reverent in the silence of the night.

Harry moved forwards again and sat to her right on the platform.

"It's not fair, Harry. We shouldn't have to lose everything that makes us happy."

"I know, but that's what's happened anyway," Harry said sadly, unable to completely meet her eyes.

"When are you leaving?" Ginny's voice was resigned.

"I don't know, soon after the wedding probably. Early the next morning,"

"Trying to avoid Mum," she said with a wry grin.

"_Trying_ being the operative word," Harry answered also smiling, neither of them quite happy enough to laugh.

"You don't _have _to go, you know, the Order could -"

Harry interrupted, shaking his head, "I do, Gin. The Order can't do everything, and besides with Voldemort out in the open, I'd have to go into hiding soon anyway, as much as I hate the idea. At least this way I'll have a purpose, I'll be doing _something_."

There was a pause and Ginny looked down at her knees again, disappointed but not surprised, "It's the prophecy, isn't it," she eventually said, it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah," Harry said, not having the energy to lie.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"No," he said, his tone regretful.

Ginny sighed again. He hated that she seemed to despondent, why did everything have to seem so hopeless?

Surprising him, she said, "You can do it, Harry, I know you can. You, Ron and Hermione."

"Wish I had that much faith," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Speaking with conviction, her eyes blazing, she turned to meet his, "Never doubt yourself, Harry! If you do we've all lost, you've got to believe that you'll win this war for all of us and kill that evil bastard!"

Harry smiled at her determination, deciding that for the time being he may as well let fantasy give him hope, reality was far too desperate, "And I'll return victorious to sweep you off your feet."

Catching on to his teasing tone, Ginny decided to play along, "And then we'll get married and get our dream jobs,"

"I'll be an auror, and continue to rid the world of evil,"

"And I'll be a star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies,"

"Maybe you'll even play for England,"

"But then I'll stop after a few years, once I've won Best Player of the Year, so we can have kids and maybe I can start a Quidditch column in the Daily Prophet,"

"Or the Quibbler,"

"We'll have two kids,"

"Maybe three, to keep it an odd number,"

"And a little house with a white picket fence and a cat with a bell on it's collar -,"

"No way! We're getting a dog!"

"Nu uh! Cat!"

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

"Uh! Fine we'll just have to get both!"

They broke down into laughter at the the absurdity of the argument.

It was peaceful and fun. They were enjoying being in their own little world, even if they were just building castles in the sky.

It struck Harry, in that moment, how much he really longed for their fantasy to become a reality in the future. For the first time he fully comprehended what he stood to lose if he let Voldemort succeed, he thought about what the consequences would be.

Their whole way of life would surely be decimated along with mass Muggle killing, perhaps they would even be hunted to extinction, and they wouldn't even understand what they were up against.

They were the truly helpless ones in this war, constantly caught in the crossfire. Perhaps if they knew, they could defend themselves, he had learnt enough about Muggle history and technology to know that they most likely had weapons that could rival the power of magic.

However they didn't know and he knew that the wizarding world would never trust the Muggles enough with the knowledge of magic, they far outnumbered the magical community and they could have another war on their hands, with even worse odds, if the majority reaction was similar to that of the Dursleys.

Voldemort had to be defeated. It was the only solution. Pressure fell around his shoulders as though a physical weight had been placed there with his realisation. Voldemort _had _to be killed in order for their to be any future worth living and according to the Prophecy he was the _only _person who could do it.

Unless the Prophecy was wrong. Surely if he, Ron and Hermione managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes then anyone could kill Voldemort. Maybe not _anyone_, they would have to be a very skilled fighter, but then again he wasn't _exceptionally _skilled himself, perhaps it was possible for there to be a future for wizard kind even if he _was_ killed in his quest.

If they won the war, but he was not there to celebrate it, what would that mean for his friends? He supposed they would all move on with their lives, enjoy the peace and hopefully live their lives to the fullest. A wry smile lit his face - perhaps Ron and Hermione would finally admit their feelings for one another.

What about Ginny? Would she meet someone else? Would she forget about him?

He felt bubbling anger and jealousy at these thoughts. He never wanted to think about her with someone else. But how could he ask her to spend the rest of her life alone if he didn't return, she deserved far better than that.

"I want to ask you to wait for me Gin, because I honestly can't stand the thought of you with some other guy, he'll probably be really nice and I'll have no reason to hate him, so I'll hate him so much for that reason alone. But I know that that wouldn't be fair to you. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I asked you to wait but I never came home to you. Because if I don't survive-"

She opened her mouth to protest but he carried on before she could argue, taking her hands in his.

"All I want is for you to be happy Gin, I don't care who with, I don't want you to spend your life waiting for me."

"Harry, I've waited for you since I was ten years old, I'll wait another twenty years if that's what it takes," her hand fisted on the front of his t-shirt in desperation, she spoke with such certainty, as though she would make him come home by sheer will power alone.

"I'm gonna try Gin, I'm gonna give everything I've got to get back to you, because I want that life we talked about, I want the three kids and the picket fence and I'll even put up with the cat if that's what'll make you happy."

They laughed quietly and a little sadly.

He took a deep breath, screwing up his courage to say what he needed to say, "And most of all I want that life with _you_. I love you, Gin, always will."

A brilliant smile lit her face and her eyes burned with passion again, "I love you too, Harry, always have."

A moment passed.

"Is this goodbye?" she whispered, scared of the answer.

"I really hope not... but maybe."

They simply sat, holding each other close, their foreheads and noses touching, their hearts breaking. They just basked in the company of their loved one and tried to come to terms with the fact that they would be separated all too soon, perhaps forever.

Neither knew how long they sat there breathing each other in, enjoying their escape from reality.

No words were spoken, nor were they needed, it was a moment of perfect harmony.

As they became lost in each others eyes they couldn't help but lean further into each other until their lips met. It occurred to both of them, as the kiss deepened, that this may be their last kiss and urgency and desperation coloured their emotions. The world faded around them as the kiss continued, nothing else mattered but the other, not the war, not the wedding in the morning and certainly not such a meaningless concept as time. For eternal minutes they experienced a bliss they couldn't find in anything but each other.

Eventually they had to part, although they clung to each other to stay close, to hold on to the moment of peace for as long as they could, their breath mingled in the small space between them.

"Don't forget me, Harry," she breathed, running a hand through his messy locks.

"How could I ever forget you? I'll dream of you every night, Gin, and think of you every day. In many ways I wish you were coming with me, then I could know you were safe by my side, but you're underage still, it's not possible. Try to keep yourself safe, Gin. I know I can't ask you to not take risks but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do anything so dangerous it's suicidal,"

"Oh, can't make any promises, you know me," she whispered, tears glistened in her eyes again.

"Yeah. I do," he sighed, a sad smile upon his face.

"Why do you have to leave so soon, can't you just stay for the rest of the summer? Can't we have this summer to be happy?"

"How happy can we be, Gin, when there's news of more death and destruction everyday? Everyday there's something reminding me that I'm here doing nothing to fight against him. I need to be out there, I need to do everything I possibly can to end this."

"I know," she said, disappointed, but with an understanding smile, "I won't lose hope, Harry. This _isn't _goodbye."

"I hope you're right," he said, while getting to his feet.

She rose aswell, their hands stayed intertwined. Slowly, they made their way back through the garden and into the house, enjoying that there was no reason to rush.

They parted ways, on the landing outside Ginny's room, with a soft kiss and a lingering gaze as the twelfth and last chime echoed. Their hour was up. Their golden hour of calm before the months of storm. As they lay in their beds staring at their ceilings, in the first minutes of the new day, they both closed their eyes, quietly hopeful that their dream might come true.

* * *

_Hi all,_

_This is something I started ages ago and finally finished so I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are appreciated, especially to point out spelling or grammar errors so they can be corrected._

_Thanks for reading!_

_- TheOracle18_


End file.
